Todo por una ventana
by xjapan
Summary: Ellas solo querían ver el partido lástima que se malinterpretaron las cosas (para el reto Fics 2018)


_Todo por una ventana_

 _One shot._

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno hasta ahora tengo tiempo para continuar los retos espero poder entregar todo a tiempo espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto correspondiente al mes de Junio un fic de un genero no escrito anteriormente del grupo de facebook fics 2018_

En una comisaria dos mujeres un hombre una policía y una licenciada estaban alegando hasta que la licenciada harta puso el orden —¡ orden! A ver sargento Anya ¿de que se acusa a estas dos señoritas?

—de faltas a la moral —respondio y de nuevo comenzaron las alegatás y la licenciada volvió a poner orden —¡silencio! Señor ¿me quiere explicar que sucede?

—con mucho gusto licenciada o quizás con mucho disgusto porque no creo que nadie este a gusto cuando lo están viendo en paños menores

—¿me podría explicar los acontecimientos?

—bueno pues muy simple yo me estaba cambiando cuando estas dos se asomaron por la ventana

—viera el susto que nos pego — dijo la mas joven —parecia que nos metimos al cine a ver la película esa de la venganza de la momia

—¿como? —dijo el hombre oofendido

—bueno de lo que usted acaba de decir es que ustedes aceptan haberse asomado a la ventana de la momia —dijo la licenciada

—¡¿que cosa?! — volvió a decir ofendido

— perdón, perdón señor Bonnefoy lo que quise decir es que aceptan haberse asomado a la ventana del señor

—señora licenciada es verdad — dijo la mayor —¡ pero! nosotras no nos asomamos a ver al señor, nosotras nos asomamos a ver la televisión

—si, es que queríamos ver el partido de fútbol

— pues da la casualidad que yo no estaba viendo ningún partido de fútbol yo estaba viendo una telenovela no obstante ustedes permanecieron ahí

—porque a mi me gustan las telenovelas — dijo la mujer española en ese momento dos hombres entraron al lugar se trataba del esposo de Isabel y el hermano de Jade

—¡¿donde estan?! ¿Donde están? Tenia que ser la sargento patas de zancudo — dijo el menor molesto ¿con que derecho se lleva a dos mujeres decentes?

— se les acusa de faltas a la moral

—¿a quien?

— a la moral tu hermana y tu tía me estaban viendo por la ventana

—nah enserio — dijo Lin sin creersela

—si pero ya quedo aclarado que nosotras no nos asomamos a ver al señor tal hubiera sido el caso mejor nos hubiéramos asomado a la casa de la ventana de enfrente donde vive un chico que que diferencia ¿verddad tia Isabel?

—uh si

—¿uh si que? — preguntó su marido molesto

—que solo quería ver la televisión Jade quería ver el fútbol y yo quería ver muchachitos

—¡¿que querías ver a quien?!

— tranquilo Ethan muchachitos es el titulo de una telenovela

—uy si tu como no

— ¿no me crees? Preguntale al señorBonnefoy

—si, eso es verdad

—ademas ¿como voy a tener interés en otros tíos teniendote ati?

—bueno, hay quien dice que hasta lo fino puede llegar a cansar

— puede que si pero ¿tu crees que yo podría tener algún interés en el viejo este?

—¿como dijo?

— hey no le voy a permitir que le falte al respeto

—¿a quien?

— al viejo este

—¿como dijo?

— perdón al señor este disculpe es que esta gente me hace perder la cabeza

—bueno, pues no pierde gran cosa — dijo la asiática

—¿Que?

La asiática se retracto poco después — disculpeme Licenciada Azucena pero es que a mi me ofende que nos acusen de espiar a este señor cuando le repito que para eso tenemos al otro señor que que señor un cuerpazo una mosculstura ¿verdad tía Isabel?

—ese si

—¿ese si que? — ahora reclamó su sobrino

—que ese tampoco me gustagusta

— pero tía ¿como no te va a gustar si esta como quiere unos ojasos haga de cuenta una estrella de cine su sonrisa hace suspirar a la mas fría haber que día se lo presento

—orale— en ese momento recordó todo —¡ no ! Y por favor señorita Da Silva no desvíe el tema

—no estoy desviando el tema solo reitero que los hechos inaginese es como si comparáramos a Shun de Andromeda con mi hermano

—¿que?

—digo

—¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

—¿te digo o me quedo callada?

—ya chavales el solo tiene publicidad,publicidad eso es todo porque viéndolo biem quitenle la caray el cuerpo bonito que tiene ¿y que queda?

— el viejo este

—¿como?

De nuevo comenzaron las alegatas y el escandalo hasta dos horas después la licenciada logro poner orden —bien resumiendo lo que se ha dicho aquí resulta que no se ha dicho nada así que vamos a empezar desde el principio sargento

— a la orden licenciada

—¿me podría decir como se dio cuenta usted?

—bueno, yo iba pasando por la calle cuando escuche unos gritos históricos

—querra decir histéricos

—no, históricos considerando la edad del señor

—¿como dijo?

—bueno es que...

—¡mire en primer lugar soy europeo y por lo tanto puedo tener la edad que se me de la gana y en segundo lugar yo no grite la que grito fue la mocosa esta

—por el susto que mepego— se defendio la asiática

—mas me asuste yo

—bueno, creo que ya se esta aclarando el panorama ustedes se asomaron esperando encontrar otra cosa

—bueno por lo menos algo mejorcito — dijo la joven — refiriéndome al partido la idea era verlo en mi casa pero mi hermanito descompuso el televisor ¿no es verdad Lin?

—bueno, si vera señoríta licenciada el día de ayer escuche un ruido horrible que venia del televisor en ese momento pensé que con unos golpecitos se iba a componer pero seguía ese mismo ruido horrible así que seguí golpeando la televisión pero no se iba el ruido entonces lo golpe con el rodillo y se acabo el ruido

—si se acabo el ruido se acabo todo en teoría se acabo la televisión y lo peor del caso es que quiso hacer lo mismo con la televisión del restaurante del edificio

—es que seguía con ese ruido horrible

—pero no era ningún ruido horrible era el mismo cantante era maluma

—¿eso es música?

—si

—bueno yo creó que estan desviando la atención de lo que nos trajo aquí

—lo que a nosotros nos trajo aquí fue la angustia de que no llegaban —dijo el belga — pero claro usted no lo entiende porque nunca se caso

—pues para su información yo he tenido 5 esposas

—ah lo voy a arrestar por bígamo ah no eso es los que tienen 2 licenciada ¿como se llaman los que tienen de a cinco?

—polígamos

— ah ¿lo arresto?

— para su información mis cinco mujeres se fueron muriendo una por una

—pues claro prefirieron morirse a tener que aguantarlo

—quizas pero es mejor morirse a estar espiando a otros señores

—ya le dije como 2,000 veces que para eso teníamos al señor de enfrente ¿verdad tía?

—claro esta

—¿claro esta que claro esta que?

—que quería ver la telenovela

—¿donde también salen sujetos guapos no?

—¿bueno que quieres que haga?

—¡ya basta !¿va a dictar sentencia contra estas tipas si o no?

—tengo que dictarla

—señorita licenciada ¿me permite que haga de abogado defensor?

—si, insistes

— gracias— el joven se acerco a la licenciada y le susurro algo — ya arreglé que estuvieran dos días

—señorita licenciada ¿que era lo que proponía usted?

—dejarlas en libertad — dijo la mujer

—no se preocupen en la celda también hay una ventanita

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
